Cheer-Loud-ers
Here is my 18th fanfiction, which is actually the second fanfiction in a row to star Leni and Luna. Enjoy the story! Lynn was in a Football game, scoring a bunch of points for her team. She had joined the Royal Woods Roosters team, and for real this time. She was the only female on the team, but the coach let her join due to her impressive skills at Football. After her game finished up, the team members were leaving for home. Coach: Good work Roosters! Another successful game! (checks his charts) Cheerleader #1: Hey coach! Coach: Yes? Cheerleader #2: We quit! Coach: Quit?! What for?! Cheerleader #1: This job is killing us! Coach: You probably don't work out enough, unlike the rest of the team. (The Cheerleader slaps the coach in the face) Cheerleader #2: Let's get out of here! (The two cheerleaders walk away) Coach: (groans) Dang it! How the heck am I going to find two new cheerleaders?! (Vanzilla pulled next to Lynn) Leni: Hey Lynn! How was the game? Lynn: It was great! It feels good to be back on the team! (notices Luna in the front) Wait, why's Luna here? Luna: Leni's dropping me off at a concert. Coach: (walks up to the van) Hey Lynn! Great job out there today! Lynn: Thanks coach! Coach: You two must be sisters of Lynn? Luna: You got it bro. We're just here to pick her up. Well, (points to Leni) she is. Leni: Yeah! Sometimes I wish we could be here to watch her games! But it's usually busy at home. Coach: (thinks) Say, how would you two like to be cheerleaders? Leni: Leaders of Cheer? Luna: He means someone who cheers for a football team. Leni: Oh. Wait, what? Coach: I mean, I'm sure you guys are very supportive of Lynn. Luna: Of course we are dude! Coach: Then it would be great if you guys, say, cheer her on during her football games. Luna: Dude, that sounds sick! Leni: Well, I dunno... Coach: I guarantee you guys will get paid. Leni: Hmm... Coach: (pulls out cheerleader clothes) Just for the team. Leni: (gasps) They look so nice! I'm in! Luna: Yeah, me too, dude! Coach: Excellent! We meet up tomorrow! (walks away) Lynn: Whoa, Leni and Luna as my cheerleaders? That sounds pretty cool. Luna: Dude, I'm just hoping we pull this off. Leni: Duh! We get to wear cute clothes! Luna: (facepalms) Yeah... THE NEXT DAY (Leni and Luna were dressed up in their cheerleader outfits, heading towards the football field) Leni: I look so cute in this outfit! Luna: They do look pretty sick. Coach: Alright guys! Before we start, let's welcome our two new cheerleaders! Luna, and Leni Loud! (Luna and Leni wave to everyone in the team, including Lynn) Coach: Now let's go out there and win us a game! Leni: Good luck Lynn! Lynn: Thanks guys! (As the team proceeded to play, Luna and Leni began jumping and cheering along with the other cheerleaders) Leni: Go Lynn, go! Luna: Leni! You're supposed to cheer for the whole team! Leni: But I thought this was the Roosters team. Luna: Look, just keep cheering for the Roosters! Leni: Oh! Okay! Cheerleaders: Go Roosters, go! (The cheerleaders cheer for the team, which boosts Lynn's determination to win the game, since her sisters were cheering for her. At the end of the game, the team ends up winning, and they cheer for their victory) Luna: Woo hoo! Lynn won the game! Leni: Yay! Coach: Great job team! Lynn: (runs up to Leni and Luna) Hey guys! Thanks for cheering for us today. Having my two sisters cheer for us boosts my determination to win, is awesome! Luna: That's sick, sis! Leni: Sick? Lynn's not sick, is she? Lynn: Well, thanks anyway. Luna: No problem! It's what cheerleaders do. (Lynn walks away, while Leni and Luna smile at her) Luna: I like doing this, just for Lynn. Leni: Don't forget the cute outfit! (Over the course of the next few games, Leni and Luna continued doing their jobs as cheerleaders, which made Lynn's team win multiple games. Weeks passed, and Lynn's team just won another game) Luna: Yeeeaaaah! Go Roosters! Leni: Yay! Coach: Great job Roosters! You all did great work today! Lynn: It's in our blood, coach. Coach: And good news, we're going to the grand finals next week! Luna: Grand final?! Coach: Yeah! And if we win, we win that trophy! Lynn: Hopefully. (Later at the Loud House, Luna and Leni were in the living room sitting on the couch) Luna: Man, next week is Lynn's grand final! Leni: Final? So does that mean she's done with Football? Luna: Just for the year. Leni: Oh... Luna: (thinks) Hmmm.... We should do some really special stunt before her grand final. Leni: Ooh! That's a great idea! (Luna and Leni head outside the back) Luna: So what I'm thinking is, you jump onto my shoulders, then you jump into the air and do some kind of pose, then I'll do some stunt on the ground, then we both do some end pose when you land on the ground. Leni: Oh okay! Luna: So do it when- (Leni suddenly jumps onto Luna's shoulders) Leni: Like this? Luna: Hey! Sis! I wasn't ready yet! (Leni then falls off Luna and onto the grass) Leni: Ow! That hurt! Luna: I said do it when I say so! Leni: Okay! Luna: Okay, do it now. (Leni jumps onto Luna's shoulders) Luna: Okay, now try jumping up and doing a pose. Leni: What kind of pose? Luna: Just the pose we do when we do our cheerleader dance. Then try shouting out "Roosters!" Leni: Uhh... Okay. (Leni does a small jump, but since it isn't high enough, she falls on top of Luna, resulting in both of them falling to the ground) Luna: Ah! Sis! That's not high enough! Leni: I'm sorry! I tried! Luna: Maybe you need a small boost. (Leni jumps onto Luna's shoulders, then Luna grabs Leni's ankles, bends down, and tries to help her jump higher. However, Leni becomes nervous by this, that she isn't able to jump, and both of them fall down) Luna: (rubs her head) Ow! What the heck, sis?! Leni: I got a little nervous! Luna: Come on! This is for Lynn! Everyone will be watching us! If we screw this up, everyone will laugh at us! Leni: (looks down) I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this. (Luna sits down and begins to feel upset) Luna: (sighs) What are we gonna do? Leni: Y'know, everytime I feel stressed out, I just try to relax. Luna: Why? Leni: Well, I guess when you feel calm, you start to feel more concentrated. Luna: (looks up) Relax! That's it! That's what I've been forgetting! (to Leni) I haven't been feeling calm! I've been so stressed out, that I haven't been able to pull this off! (Leni smiles, then Luna stands up) Luna: Okay sis, here's what we're gonna do. (Luna and Leni begin to discuss about their plan for Lynn's grand final. A few days later, and everyone is at Lynn's grand final) Lynn Sr.: Oh this is it! Lynn's big grand final! Luan: Let's hope things don't go ballistic! (laughs) Lori: (sighs) I hope Leni and Luna don't screw up with their little cheerleader thing. Announcer: Alright everyone! It's almost time for us to kick off this football game! But first, a special introduction performance from our two cheerleaders, Leni and Luna Loud! (Leni and Luna walked out, as the crowd cheered for them) Lynn Sr.: That's my girls! Leni: (whispers) I'm kinda nervous. Luna: (whispers) Don't be, just stay calm. (After the crowd stops cheering, Luna pulls out a radio and begins playing some music. Then, Leni bent down, and Luna jumped onto her shoulders. She began balancing on one foot, then Leni helped give Luna a boost to jump up in the air. Luna then performed a pose, while Leni did a handstand. Leni then pushed her feet into the air, as Luna landed on them. Luna then jumped off Leni and landed on the ground with hands upside down. The two then jumped back onto their feet, and started jumping) Luna & Leni: GO ROYAL WOODS ROOSTERS!! (The crowd began cheering loudly) Lana: That was awesome! Lincoln: Wow, they managed to pull it off! Announcer: What a spectacular performance from the Roosters' cheerleaders! Now, without further ado, LET'S PLAY! (The Roosters ran out onto the football field, followed by the opposing team. After the game was over, the Roosters team took a snapshot with their trophy) Coach: Well played Roosters! See you next year! (Lynn goes to meet up with her family) Lana: Hey Lynn! That was awesome playing! Lola: Even though I don't watch football, that WAS pretty good. Lucy: Agreed. Lisa: Normally I don't care about these sports you do, but, you did a pretty decent job out there. (Leni and Luna came up to Lynn) Luna: Yo Lynn! That was pretty sick! Lynn: Yeah, but I wouldn't have done it if you guys didn't do that cool stunt! Leni: Our stunt was cool? I was feeling hot. Luna: (rolls her eyes) Well, you still did great out there. (Lynn hugs both Luna and Leni) Lynn: Thanks guys. Coach: (walks up to Lynn) Loud! That was great work out there today! Lynn: Thanks coach! Coach: (to Leni and Luna) And you two, that was a great performance! Luna: Thanks Coach, but I think that's the last we'll be doing. Coach: What do you mean? Luna: We've decided we're not gonna do cheerleading anymore. Coach: What? Why? Leni: It's because we like sticking to our personal hobbies more. Luna: Plus, it's nice to be around the family more often. Coach: Fair enough, but thanks anyway! Luna: No problem, dude. Rita: Come on everyone, let's go home. (The family head into the van, and drive off) Lynn: (to Luna and Leni) I wonder how I'm going to do without you guys cheering for me. Luna: Hey, you won trophies before, you can do it again. Leni: Plus, we're always here to support you, no matter what. (Lynn smiles at the two, as the van continues to drive off into the sunset) The End. Fun Facts *This story was requested by FirstDrellSpectre. *It also makes this my first fanfic done by request. *This is my first fanfic where Lincoln doesn't play a major role. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lynn Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Leni Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Loud Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions